epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Stalker
The Dark Stalker is a al sword available to Matt in . Description The Dark Stalker is a jagged, thorn-like blade made out of a brown metal. The guard is adorned with a miniature human skull with faint red lights in the eye sockets, with two horn-like protrusions pointing downard and four different metal spikes pointing upwards. The handle is made out of a different material than the blade itself, in this case being some sort of black thing. The pommel is made out of the same metal as the blade. The Dark Stalker is a support weapon focused around its ability to inflict debuffs and the status effect (both through weapon-elemental attacks and its unleash) to decrease the enemies' overall offensive capability. Stat wise, the Dark Stalker only has a below average bonus to and . Despite boosting skills, its overall low offensive boosts makes this largely an irrelevant effect. What makes the Dark Stalker potentially useful is the fact that not only does it inflict a sizable amount of Syphon stacks, it also has one of the most efficient Attack debuffs outside of summons. Regardless, the Dark Stalker is quite niche; it lacks the stats or secondary effects to be useful in a day-to-day Matt build. The Dark Stalker provides resistances to , , , and . Only the latter two resistances becomes immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest in the Basement of Jamie's House in Greenwood Village. * |lvl1ATK = 5% |lvl2ATK = 15% |lvl3ATK = 25% |lvl4ATK = 35% |lvl5ATK = 45% |lvl1MAG = 5% |lvl2MAG = 15% |lvl3MAG = 25% |lvl4MAG = 35% |lvl5MAG = 45% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Bio |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |BonusSkillPower = 50 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 30%20% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 35%25% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 40%30% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 45%35% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 50%40% |item21 = Razor Claw |item21number = 1 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 2 |item41 = Dark Rune |item41number = 1 |item42 = Bone Spike |item42number = 4 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Bone Spike |item52number = 4 |note = Before the v2 update had 30/50/70/85/100% chance of inflicting Bad Luck instead of Syphon (with same status strength). }} * * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 55% |lvl5ATK = 70% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 5% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 5% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Bio |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = -30% |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Dark |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Razor Claw |item21number = 1 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 2 |item41 = Dark Rune |item41number = 1 |item42 = Bone Spike |item42number = 4 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Bone Bat |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Bone Bat.png |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Matt